The invention relates to artists' easels and is concerned with novel and inventive improvements to the artists' easel shown in published United Kingdom patent specification number 2,211,083. This published specification and the prior specifications brought forward against it by the United Kingdom Patent Office in their preliminary examination and search of it, constitute the most relevant art known to the applicant.